A Hero Who Cares
by Leo's gurl
Summary: Leonardo is gravely wounded protecting his true love. Will he be saved or will the darkness consume him?
1. Chapter 1

A Hero Who Cares

Chapter 1: The Confrontation

"Akira hold on!" cried Leo, running towards Akira. "I'm trying!" yelled Akira trying to readjust her grip on the building. The rain wasn't helping any and she had lost feeling in her fingers. Leonardo was running towards Akira when out of nowhere the Shredder appeared. "You want the girl, you have to go through me." Leonardo looked behind the Shredder and saw Akira struggling. He pulled out his katanas and frowned. The Shredder raised his claws and smiled. "The girl will be your undoing!" he cried charging Leo. Akira watched as Leonardo and the Shredder dished it out in an all out fight. She pushed her chest onto the top of the building and readjusting her grip. Meanwhile the Shredder and Leonardo continued their life or death struggle. Leo was on the receiving end of the Shredder's blows. He dodged and weaved and tried to get closer to Akira. But the Shredder knew what Leo was trying to do and managed to keep him at bay. Leonardo knew Akira couldn't hold on much longer and made a mad dash to try and reach her. He ran as fast as he could and just as Akira lost her grip and would have fallen to her death, he managed to grab her hand. "I got you Akira!" he said pulling Akira to safety on the roof. Akira and Leo sat there catching their breath. When Akira went to thank Leonardo, a look of terror came across her face. The Shredder was coming up behind Leo with his claws raised. Akira tried to warn him but she was frozen with fear. Leo gave Akira a confused look but that look was replaced with a look of pain as the Shredder brought the claws down on the side of Leo's neck. He then dragged them all the way down to Leo's side. "Leo!" cried Akira as he fell into her arms. Lightning danced across the sky and the Shredder raised his claws to strike Akira.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saved

Akira's eyes widened as the Shredder raised his claws to strike her. She closed her eyes and waited for the finishing blow. However the blow never came. Instead she heard the sound of the Shredder cursing at something standing in front of her and Leo. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Raph, Don, and Mikey standing in front of the two, defending them from the Shredder. "Guys!" Akira cried, happy to see her friends. "Akira what the shell happened to Leo?" asked Raph taking his fighting stance. "It's a long story." Said Akira readjusting Leo. "Well a word of advice…" said Mikey twirling his numchucks. "What's that?" asked Akira. "Get Leo the shell out of here and get him back to Master Splinter!" Akira nodded her head. She quickly ripped the bottom part of her t-shirt and gently wrapped it around Leo's injuries as best as she could. "Come on Leo we gotta get you out of here."she said placing one of his arms around her neck. She then began to slowly move him towards the fire escape. "Come back here!" cried the Shredder charging Leo and Akira. "Oh no you don't spike face!" said Mikey, as he and his brothers intercepted his attack. "You'll pay for this." Said the Shredder facing off against the three brothers.

Meanwhile Akira was leading Leo ever so closely to the fire escape. She could hear his shallow breathing and it scared her. "Come on Leo, you have to keep moving." She said, half dragging the wounded warrior. The thunderstorm was getting worse and the rain was pelting Akira all over. "Hey Leo, doesn't this remind you of the first time we met?" she asked looking down at her one true love.

TBC…

In the next chapter you will see how Leo and Akira met. Also will Leo make it? Will the others stop the Shredder once and for all? Find out in chapter 3.

Disclaimer- I don't own TMNT.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Leo, doesn't this remind you of the first time we meet?" asked Akira, continuing to move the injured turtle down the alleyway.

_Flashback_

_Akira Sheray knew she had made a mistake when she decided to take an alleyway as a shortcut.It was a dark and stormy night and the rain had been pouring buckets. She couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched and half way through the alley, her fears were confirmed as three street thugs appeared out of nowhere. _

_"Well hello there princess. Kind of bad night to be wondering through the alleys alone." said the Leader of the group._

_"Stay away from me." said Akira, backing up slowly. The leader shook his head._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that princess."_

_"Why not?" _

_"Because we can't just let visitors leave without collecting our fee."_

_Akira screamed as thug snuck up behind her and grabbed her. her scream was cut short as the thug covered her mouth with his hand.  
Sorry sweetheart, no screaming allowed." he said shaking his finger at her. He then approached her and started to look her over.  
"You know you're kind of cute." he said, grabbing her chin and making her look at him. Akira tried to look away but it was no use._

_"Come on give Polar a kiss." he said, leaning in to kiss Akira. By now the tears were rolling down Akira's face and she wondered if she would get out of there. She looked away as Polar came closer and closer and she waited for the kiss to come. However, before Polar could kiss Akira, someone came out of nowhere and knocked Polar into a couple of trash cans. "What the hell?" said the thug holding Akira. He let Akira go and ran to his leader's side. While they were distracted, a figure landed in front of Akira with their arms in a defensive pose.  
"You want her? Then you have to go through me." he said._

_The three remaining thugs looked at each other confused but then they started to smile. They then pulled out chains and pipes. "Alright tough guy. Bring it." The thugs then charged the stranger. The stranger waited until the last second and dodged the first thug and sent him flying into a brick wall. He then turned to square off against the other thugs. Akira in the meantime had managed to hide herself behind a couple of trashcans and continued to watch the fight. Her savior was doing alright for being all alone. She watched as he dodged and landed blows like he did it a thousand times. Akira's smile turned to a look of terror when she saw Polar get up and pull out a knife. Apparently her savior didn't see Polar, because he kept on fighting the thugs. "Look out!" she cried, hoping he would hear her. She was relived when her savior turned around but gasped as she saw Polar plunge the knife into the savior's side. "No!" cried Akira. She expected her savior to just collapse but much to her amazement, he pulled out the knife and threw it at Polar hitting him in the middle of the chest. All the fighting stopped as everyone turned and faced Polar. He stood there a moment before falling facedown in the trash strewn alley. The thugs just stood there a moment before deciding to run away. As soon as they left, Akira ran from her hiding spot and ran towards her savior. But before she got there, he quickly ran into the shadows.   
"Wait, please don't leave." she said reaching out towards the shadows._

_"What do you want?" came a voice from the shadows._

_"I want to thank you for saving my life." said Akira pulling her hand back.  
"You're welcome."_

_"My name is Akira Sheray. What's your name." she asked offering her hand to the shadows._

_'My name...is Leonardo. But you may call me Leo." Akira's hand waited for Leo's. After a moment of silence, Akira pulled back her hand.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." she said bowing her head in embarressment._

_"It's not you..."said Leo, trying to assure her. "It's me." Akira looked at him confused.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Akira confused._

_"If you promise not to scream, I will show you."_

_"I promise."_

_There was a moment of hesitation before Leo emerged from the shadows. Akira gasped when she realized what he was._

_""I know, I look like a freak." said Leo shrugging._

_Akira quickly shut her mouth and smiled. She offered her hand again. Leo looked at her confused.  
"I don't understand."_

_"My momma always told me its not the outside that matters, its the inside." Leo looked at Akira and smiled. He then shook her hand. Suddenly Leo cried out in pain and fell to his knees clutching his side.  
"Leo!" cried Akira worridly._

_"It's only a scratch." said Leo through gritted teeth. Akira smiled and placed one of Leo's arms around her neck. Leo looked up at her. "My apartment isn't that far from here. I can get you patched up in no time." she said sweetly. _

_"But..."_

_"No buts you're coming and that's final." Leo looked up at Akira and smiled.  
"Thank you Akira, thank you."_

_End flashback_

Akira smiled.  
"You came through for me once Leo, I know you can do it again."

By this time, Akira had managed to get Leo to a manhole and bent down to open the lid. "Just hang on Leo, just hang on."

Meanwhile Leo's brothers were facing off against the Shredder.

"Puny turtles. You are nothing without Leonardo." he said tauntingly. Raph shook his head.

"That's not true guys. We can beat him if we work together." Mikey and Don nodded their heads.

"Let's do this..." said Don, pulling out his bo.

"For Leo and Akira." said Mikey, twirling his chucks. The thunder roared and the brothers charged. Their final battle was at hand.

To be continued...


End file.
